


Yours

by jesileigh



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Olicity Summer Sizzle, Prompt Fill, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesileigh/pseuds/jesileigh
Summary: A very quickly written prompt fill for the Olicity Summer Sizzle prompt "Jealous". Set in the summer after season 3 when Oliver and Felicity are on their trip around the world together.This is un-betaed!





	Yours

The first month of their whirlwind adventure together is magical. Felicity had always wanted to travel, always wanted to throw caution to the wind and see where her impulses could take her. But growing up with a single mother who could barely pay rent with the tips she made at the casino meant the farthest she’s ever gotten was when she moved to Boston for college, and then to Starling City after graduation. Apart from a road trip here and there to Central City or Pennytown, she wasn’t as worldly as her high school dream journal had hoped she’d be. 

  
But now, she is with the hottest man she’s ever known in her entire life on a trip around the world, having the best food and the best sex of her life. Nothing-- _ nothing _ \--could possibly make it more perfect. 

Except that Oliver’s jealous streak has raised some...well...conflicted feelings.

“I didn’t like the way he was looking at you,” Oliver growls as he slams the door to their hotel room behind him. After a few too many limoncellos at the hotel bar, Felicity had stumbled into a fellow patron who had helpfully caught her before she could cause too much damage. He steadied her with his hands on her elbows, ducking his head to catch her eye and make sure she was okay before he flashed her a smile and spoke to her in Italian. She couldn’t understand a word of it but she thanked him in English and returned his kind grin before Oliver had swooped in and given the man a death glare that had frightened him off. 

“He was  _ helping _ me, Oliver!” Felicity retorts. “I would have fallen on my face if he hadn’t caught me. I can’t believe you’re being such a...such a--”

“A what?” Oliver asks, his jaw twitching in irritation. 

“A jealous jackass!” she shouts. She turns on her heel and storms off into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Oliver being jealous was no secret, poor Barry Allen could have written a book with Ray Palmer on the subject by now, but while Felicity found it a bit of a confidence boost at first, situations like this just made her want to punch him in his beautiful, chiseled face.

“Felicity,” Oliver calls through the door, his voice a bit softer now. “Come out and talk to me.”

“Not until you apologize for acting like you own me,” she seethes. “So what if he  _ was _ flirting with me, Oliver? Did I go back to  _ his _ hotel room or did I go home with  _ you _ ?”

His lack of response tells her all she needs to know, so she sets about her evening skincare routine and brushing her teeth, throwing her hair up into a messy bun atop her head first. After she’s let him sit by himself and think about his behavior for a good ten minutes, she exits the bathroom in just a red silk nightgown and immediately shoots him a defiant stare when she sees him sulking on the bed. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles, eyes on the floor. “I shouldn’t have acted like that.”   
  
“No you shouldn’t have,” she agrees, crossing her arms over her chest. “The caveman routine is really not attractive, Oliver.” He nods and stands up, crossing the room to where she stands and letting his hands run down her bare arms to take her hands in his and lace their fingers together. 

“I think I’m still trying to make myself believe that you chose me,” he tells her. She raises a skeptical eyebrow at that, but lets him go on. “I’m sorry I got jealous. I promise I’ll do better.”

“Good,” she says definititvely. His mouth quirks up in a half-smile as he meets her gaze.

“Can I make it up to you somehow?” he asks, tone heavy with innuendo. 

“Hmm, I can think of a few things that could get me to grant you forgiveness,” she agrees. Oliver’s hand cups her cheek and pulls her in for a kiss that sears her skin and makes her gasp for air. She’s certain she’ll never get over his intensity, no matter how often they do this. 

“Can you make me a promise?” he murmurs against the shell of her ear, following it up by tracing his tongue over the lobe and drawing it into his mouth.

“Hmm?” she asks, unable to form any intelligible words at the moment. 

“Promise me you’re mine?” he pleads. She pauses and pulls back to look at him, their eyes meeting as he presses his forehead to hers. Felicity’s fingers trace his jaw and linger there when she pushes up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

“I’m yours,” she whispers against his lips. “Always.”

They fall back onto the bed together, a tangle of tongue and limbs and gasps and moans. Oliver’s hands trail up her thighs, searching for the panties he doesn’t find and Felicity grins devilishly into their kiss at his discovery. There is very little preamble before he’s pushing his pants down and burying himself within her. Despite herself, there was something incredibly sexy about jealous Oliver and how possessive he was. Not that she would  _ ever _ let him know she felt that way. Instead, she gives an appreciative moan as he begins to move, his fingers tangling in her hair and his lips latching onto her neck and then a nipple as he growls against her skin. 

“I’m yours,” she repeats breathlessly. “I’m yours, Oliver.”

“Yes,” he says. “God, I love you so much.”

Their love making is fast and rough and desperate in a way it really hasn’t been for them before and it leaves Felicity gasping for air, a fire growing in her belly and quickly consuming her. She’s aware of the gouges she’s probably leaving in his skin as her nails scrape down his back, but she can’t do more than hold onto him as he takes her. Marking her in the same way she’s marking him. 

She comes with a groan of his name from deep within her chest and he bites down on her shoulder when he follows closely after her. They lay there together, catching their breath before he pushes up on his elbows to look at her, pressing a tender kiss to her lips. Felicity gives him a tired smile and runs her fingers through his hair before she whispers once more,

“Always.”

  
  



End file.
